powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Form Manipulation
The power to manipulate the essential forms on a physical/esoteric level. Opposite to Essence Manipulation and Non-Life Essence Manipulation. Also Called * Form Control/Modification * Form Manipulation * Morphology Manipulation * Quintessential Form Manipulation Capabilities The user can create, shape and manipulate the forms of oneself or others to achieve a new appearance, new powers and new auras. They can even transform into other species, and potentially possess any form that can be equipped for any situation. The user can even achieve a form that is considered perfection. Form variation like "Phenotypes" (due to underlying heritable genetic variation) is a fundamental prerequisite for evolution by natural selection. It is the living organism as a whole that contributes (or not) to the next generation, so natural selection affects the genetic structure of a population indirectly via the contribution of forms. The user can change the physiology of a person's particular nature meaning they can change them from a species like Human to becoming another "Type" attribute such as Animal which will give them either Animal Manipulation/Imitations/Morphing/Empathy. This power is an umbrella power for every type of form power through Mode Switching and Super Form. Users can create or access every form: sealed forms, true forms, released forms, merged forms, etc. The user can analyze the form of Body, Anatomy, Morphology, Life-Force Manipulation, emotion, mental level, and even Powers and then devise counter-measures such as counter powers, devices, etc... Applications Enhancements * Absolute Condition * Alpha Physiology * Culmination/Division * Evolution * Intuitive Perception ** Instant Learning ** Enhanced Instincts * Omega Physiology * Omnifarious * Meta Transcendence * Multiple Forms * Self-Power Bestowal * Transhuman Transformation Manipulations * Ambition Manipulation ** Mass Consciousness * Bio-Energy Manipulation ** Body Manipulation * Evolutionary Path Manipulation * Meta Variable Manipulation ** Complete Arsenal ** Experience Manipulation ** Variable Manipulation * Neuro-Psychic Knowledge ** Brain Manipulation ** Mindshifting * Omni-Psionics * Particle Energy Manipulation ** Adaptive Energy ** Energy Sourcing * Transmutation * Shapeshifting * Shapeshifting Inducement * Unity Force Manipulation Various * Adaptation * Avatar Creation * Change Embodiment ** Existence Declaration ** Various Physiologies * Evolving Absorbing Replication ** Evolving Fusionism * Fictional Mimicry ** Meta Summoning * Form Creation * Form Removal * Form Retention * Perfection * Transformation Mastery ** Partial Transformation ** Transformation Bestowal ** Transformation Infusion * True Form * Uplifting ** Growth Manipulation * Zenith Variations * Form Embodiment Associations * Biological Manipulation * Biological Essence Manipulation * Elemental Manipulation * Evolutionary Template * Hormone Manipulation * Knowledge Manipulation * Life-Force Manipulation * Matter Manipulation * Metaphysics Manipulation * Mindshifting * Neuro-Psychic Knowledge * Shape Manipulation * Subconscious Manipulation Limitations * Users of Formlessness and Form Transcendence are immune. * Some forms may not be considered suited for survival or be considered 'perfect'. * Some users may not be able to manipulate certain types of form depending on their field of expertise. Known Users * Sarrukh (Forgotten Realms) * Protoss (StarCraft) * Partially Awakened Beings (Claymore) * Users of Soul Link (Claymore) * Most Ghosts (Danny Phantom) * Xel'Nagas (StarCraft) * Chamille (Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Science Powers Category:Type of Science Category:Mental Power Category:Mimicry Category:Forms Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Appearance Alteration